Letters to the Past
by Fool Klaustern
Summary: Yuzu comforts Yuya and tells her about a little tradition she has during his birthday.


Today was his birthday.

There was no cakes, no friends to commemorate together and barely any reason to be happy as he was stuck in a place he didn't know and where he could only see ruins around him.

"Happy birthday to me", he sighed, hugging himself as the weather got colder.

"Yuya?", Yuzu called, "It's better if you enter, it's too cold outside"

"Yeah… One more second", he replied, looking at the sunset, the only thing with discernible color besides their hairs.

"… What's wrong?", Yuzu asked, sitting next to him.

"I don't know, it's just…", he leaned on her, "It's not how I thought I would be spending my birthday"

"Oh yes, today is your birthday…"

"It's kind of letdown you know?", he took his goggles of his head, staring at it as a bitter smile crossed his face, "You know, after my father disappeared, on my birthday I wished for him to return… But my wish was never granted"

"Yuya…"

"And now that things improved for me and I was finally able to move on…", he pressed the goggles to his head, "Every birthday after that was a letdown"

"…Let's go", Yuzu stood up, offering a hand to him.

He blinked several times, but he accepted her hand as Yuzu enveloped him on a tight embrace and quickly let go.

"Let's go to the beach"

"Isn't that a bit too cold to swim?"

"We aren't going to swim", she smiled, as she took him.

They walked around the empty beach, listening to the sounds of waves crashing peacefully in stark contrast to the destroyed city behind them.

"What are we doing here?", asked Yuya as Yuzu sat closer to the water, taking a paper and writing on it, before folding it neatly until it took form of a ship.

"It's a wish", she explained, "There's a charm you can do only on a person's birthday"

"Someone else making a wish in your birthday?", he blinked as he crouched next to her, "What kind of wish is that?"

"It's a prayer to the past", she smiled, eyes warm as she placed the small paper boat on the water, "It's a wish that's sent to the past"

"A wish that is sent to the past… ", he shook his head, "I think you're wasting time, these kind of things don't work"

"Ok course they work", she held his hand as she looked at the sunset, the small boat disappearing from their sight, "It always granted my wishes"

"What you wished for?", he blinked, now curious.

"For you to live", she answered him, "And it worked. No matter how sad you felt in the past you're standingright now at my side. So it's a proof it works"

"That doesn't make any sense", he looked at her confused, "You mean that if it wasn't for your prayer I would be done for?"

"Maybe", she shrugged, "But I believe in that. I believe that the me in the future is doing the same thing and wishing for your happiness if you didn't already reach it. I wouldn't be the kind that gives up until I am sure that you're alright"

"Oh… I see…", he sat closer to her, "… Can the birthday person also writes a wish to the past?"

"Sure, I don't see why not", she blinked, "Wait a second I took an extra paper"

She took the paper and gave him the pen.

He thanked her and started to write, far from her sight.

_Hey little me,_

_If you receive this message I want to ask you to grant a wish for the me from the future:_

_If you ever meet a pink haired girl called Yuzu, please befriend her._

_She will be important for you._

-00-

"H-Huh… Hic", a small green and red-haired boy cried as he sat on the bench.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

He flinched for a second, but then wiped his eyes as he saw a girl with pink hair inpigtails standing in front of him.

"H-hu….", he hesitated, feeling a bit shy.

"What happened?", the girl asked again as he started to fidget.

"I lost the pendant my father gave to me", he admitted, "I searched everywhere, but I-I couldn't find it"

"Huh… I see…", she tapped her foot on the ground, "Well, let's search it together"

"Really? Why?"

"Dunno", she shrugged, "Just saw you and felt like helping you"

"O-Ok then, thanks", he nodded as she offered a hand, which he accepted gladly.

"By the way, my name is Yuzu", she pointed to herself, "What's yours?"

"Yuya"

"Yuya…", she looked in deep thought before shrugging again, "Ok, let's search for your pendant Yuya"

"Thanks", he nodded as they walked together.

**_If you ever meet a pink haired girl called Yuzu, please befriend her._**

**_She will be important for you._**

"H-Huh, Yuzu?", he asked.

"Yes?", the girl turned, still holding his hand.

"Do you want to be my friend?", he blushed, not knowing what got into him.

The pink haired girl cocked her head to the side, blinking several times before she opened a big and bright smile.

"Of course!", she grinned, "After we find your thing let's play together!"

"Ok!", he laughed, wiping the remaining tears.


End file.
